


Pretty, Pretty Kitten (Reylo Oneshot)

by KylosSpacePrincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masturbation, My First Smut, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Possessive Kylo Ren, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, eh, i like tags, k i really should sleeep now, that should be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosSpacePrincess/pseuds/KylosSpacePrincess
Summary: Rey plans a special surprise (that includes lingerie) for her one year anniversary with her boyfriend Kylo Ren, but things do not go according to her plan and Kylo ends up having to punish her for her misbehaving.





	Pretty, Pretty Kitten (Reylo Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll! Welcome to my first smut! It's one kinky party, hold on!  
> Also sorry for any typos this is very unedited and im tired <3

Rey was  _ very  _ horny this particular evening.

She figured she had about half an hour before her boyfriend, Kylo, came home from work, and she wasn’t sure she could wait that long.

That morning, Rey went to the mall with her friend Rose to pick out some fancy lingerie for her to wear that night. Tonight was the first anniversary of them dating, and she wanted to do something special for him. It also happened to be the “three month-aversary”, as she called it, of when she first used his favorite nickname,  _ Daddy _ , and when he first used hers,  _ Kitten _ .

_ Not that she was keeping track, though. _

With that in mind, she bought the smallest excuse for underwear she’d ever seen, hoping to impress him. It was red and it had little bows all over it, a giant one sitting right around her neck and another right over her ass. When she’d gotten home a couple hours before, it took her a solid half an hour to put the thing on. It was a mess of straps and lace that barely covered  _ anything,  _ but she supposed that was the idea. Since it took her so long to put it on, she sure as hell wasn’t going to take it off now. 

So, here she was, sitting on their bed in her fancy new outfit, practically bursting from excitement. As the minutes passed, Rey got more and more turned on by the sheer anticipation of seeing his reaction. 

_ Oh fuck it _ , she decided.  _ I can come once now, because why not, and then he’ll get home and we can continue as planned. _

As soon as she reached down to rub herself through the bodysuit, her body tensed from the sensation. The lace on the fabric provided her some sought after friction on her clit, and she rolled over to lay on her stomach, face pressed into a pillow. She began to rub herself vigorously, arousal dampening the fabric at her fingertips. As Rey moaned, loudly,  into the pillow, she heard the front door to their apartment open and close. She froze.

“Rey?” Kylo called from the other room, his footsteps approaching. Rey’s face flushed with embarrassment and she flipped herself over to find him standing in the doorway, arms crossed. “Kitten,” He said sternly, his eyes boring into hers. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” 

Rey sat up onto her knees, feigning innocence. “No, Daddy.”

Kylo began talking as he undressed himself, much slower than Rey would like him to. “Now imagine my disappointment,” 

He removed his shoes, his socks. “ I come home from a long day of work to find my precious Kitten wrapped up in lace and bows like a present,” 

He unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it somewhere on the floor, leaving his chest bare for her eyes to roam over. “And she’s touching herself without my permission.” 

He unzipped his jeans, shucking them off in one swift motion. Her mouth watered when, at last, Kylo pulled down his boxers and stood in all his glory before her, his cock standing at attention proudly. Rey reached out for him, and his hand pinned her arm down immediately. “No touching, Kitten. Bad girls don’t get to touch.” She whined in protest and he released her arm. “You do realise you’ll have to be punished, right Pet?” In that moment Rey wanted nothing more than just that.

“On all fours,” He commanded, and she murmured a shy, “Yes, Daddy,” before doing as she was told. She made sure to make a big show of it, sticking her ass into the air and spreading her thighs. 

“You seem to forget, Kitten, who you belong to,” He said, his hands roaming over her ass. “Who do you belong to?” He asked, accentuating his words with one sharp slap to her ass. 

Rey moaned, the sting sending pressure to her now throbbing clit. “You, Daddy. I belong to you.”

“And who,” He continued, massaging over the area where his hand just struck, “Does your tight little  _ cunt _ belong to?” His words were once again accompanied by a resounding smack.

“You, Daddy,” She moaned again, pleasure reverberating through her body from the sheer  _ dominance _ in his voice.

“Pet,” He addressed her warningly, once again massaging her now red ass to lesson the sting. “You seem to be enjoying your punishment  _ far  _ too much.” He pushed the lace covering her cunt aside, revealing her dripping wet folds. Without warning, he pushed two thick fingers inside of her and before she could even revel in how  _ damn _ good that felt, he pulled them back out. Walking around the bed to where her head was, he pushed his fingers against her lips.

“Lick them clean.” He told her, and Rey did as she was told, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. She moaned into his hand at the tangy taste of herself, and he pressed his fingertips into her tongue.   _ Hard.  _ Once she was certain there was no more of her slick on his fingers, she released them with a loud “pop” and Kylo was once again moving around to the other side of the bed, climbing in so that he was situated behind her. 

“Flip over.” Rey rolled over onto her back and met his eyes again, his pupils blown wide with lust. “I think you enjoyed getting spanked, Kitten.” It was then that he noticed the buttons on her bodysuit, resting in a line right across the middle of her toned stomach. He undid them quickly as he could, revealing that they opened up a little panel right between her thighs. 

_ Convenient _ , he thought as he peeled away the fabric, exhibiting her pink folds to him once again.

“Kitten,” He cupped her sopping cunt with his hand. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to punish you a different way, since you rather enjoyed your last one.” Rey was ready to explode from the suspense, bucking her hips against his hand, desperate for some friction.

_ What did he have planned? _

“Bad girl, you can’t wait to be punished, can you?” All of the sudden, he removed his hand and sent flying back, hitting her pussy with a  _ squelch _ . The movement caused an unexpected mix of pain and pleasure to course through her, shooting right to her clit. He did it again, and she she  _ sobbed _ . His hand collided with her cunt once again, and this time her whole body shuddered. His,  _ would you call it spanking? _ , was making the most wet and  _ delicious  _ skin on skin sound Rey had ever heard.

“You belong to me, Kitten.” Kylo smacked her cunt again, and this time she tried to grind against his hand as best as she could before he removed it again. “Dirty little thing,” He told her, kissing a line from her shoulder up to her neck. “Would you like to come?”

“Yes, Daddy.” She nodded, panting from being so turned on for so long and getting so little out of it.

“How do you want to come?” Kylo asked, nibbling at her earlobe.

“On your cock, Daddy.” 

“That’s my girl.” He said, kissing her shoulder one last time before lining himself up with her entrance. “ You ready, Kitten?” She nodded vigorously and he pushed into her in one movement, both of them letting out a slow moan. He set a leisurely pace, picking up her hips and thrusting in and out of her slowly. 

“Harder,” She begged, clawing at his back, trying to get him to do something  _ more _ . Kylo obliged, putting more power behind each thrust, hitting that spot inside her that only he could reach.

“Faster,” She pleaded through gritted teeth, gasping with every thrust. Once again, Kylo listened to her and picked up the pace, almost brutally fucking her now. Her clit screamed for attention, and as if he could read her mind Kylo reached down between them and began furiously rubbing at it. Rey’s orgasm was quickly approaching with every thrust of his hips and every roll of her own.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck Kylo-ohhhhhhhh,” Rey’s eyes rolled back into her head as she came, the muscles in her cunt convulsing around his cock. Kylo was still thrusting into her, getting sloppier and sloppier with each one. As he chased his own release, Rey felt her second orgasm fastly approaching. Beads of sweat ran down Kylo’s chiseled chest and Rey surged forward to lick them off of him.

“Oh fuck, Kitten. You can’t do things like that, I’m gonna cum right inside you,” He moaned, continuing to thrust up into her with abandon. 

“Do it.” She dared, licking a hot stripe up the side of his face. “Cum in me, Daddy. Fill me up so good.” He returned to rubbing at her clit, determined to make her come once more before he did.

“Kitten, you know I love it when you’re feisty like this.” He started mouthing at her breasts, sucking one nipple between his teeth, nipping at it slightly. “God, I love these tits,” He groaned into her skin. The combination of his cock thrusting up into her, the attention on her clit, and the added stimulation of his mouth proved too much for Rey, and she was coming again all of the sudden, her vision whiting out. 

Kylo thrusted once, twice, and then he was coming too, filling up her cunt with his hot seed. He pulled out of her, marveling at the site of his cum spilling out of her and onto her lingerie. He kissed his way back up her body, pausing at her lips. She smiled at him through hooded eyes, happy and content. 

“You look so beautiful with my cum spilling out of you, Kitten.” He started stroking her hair gently, pressing her body against his. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and murmured against her skin, “Such a pretty, pretty Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> ILY ALL SO MUCH 
> 
> K i really need to sleep now  
> <3 <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr?  
> @kylosspaceprincess


End file.
